


Unleash the Midnight Hour

by Crispy_dounut



Category: Spy work - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancing Lessons, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jadley, Jamie - Freeform, Jamie has PTSD, M/M, Mr. Hade, Mr. Jake, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Mrs. Karis, Multi, Phone Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shower Sex, Spying, Teasing, Zavia, Zosha, skylar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy_dounut/pseuds/Crispy_dounut
Summary: Zosha Kerzicl is a trained spy who has been working for over 8 years. She has always worked alone but always wanted a partner to help with her missions. For many weeks, Zosha has been spying on Virsila but has really had trouble.Jamie Bascaral has been working as a spy for 6 years. She did leave the job for 3 years because of an incident that happened with her last partner.Will Zosha and Jamie Jamie find Virsila or will they have to give up and resign?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Jamie

"How am I expected to find Virsila if I don't have anyone to help me?" I yelled at my boss. He shook his head as he thought about ideas.  
"Okay, since you have been working here for over 8 years, I think you need a partner for your missions. " Mr. Jake walks over to the computer to see if any available partners are willing to work with me. Mr. Jake pulls up a candidate, ' Jamie Bascaral.'  
"Okay, since Jamie has worked here before, and still is... I have to move her up a rank." Mr. Jake states.  
"That's great! Thank you, Mr. Jake!" I hugged Mr. Jake and headed home. When I made it home I placed down my bag, walked into the kitchen, and check the fridge. I grabbed leftover fried rice and placed the box in the microwave. I sighed as I sat down at my table waiting for my food to warm up.   
"I should call my mom..." I say talking to myself. I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll to call my mom's contact. The phone starts to dial.  
"Zosha! How are you doing, well I know I just called you a couple of hours ago but how are you doing?!" My mom asked.  
"Hey, mom! how are you and dad doing? Just got back from work and got some great news..."   
"Ohh, what's the news?" My mom asked excitedly.

"My boss is giving me a partner to help me with my job!" I admitted.   
"That is great news sweetie! I can tell you're excited."  
"Yea, just had a long day though so I'm really tired, can I talk to dad?" I ask  
"Sure, he's in his office so I give him the phone." My mom confessed

"Hey Zos, how are you doing?" My dad asked.  
" Hi Dad, I'm doing okay, just tired." I yawned.  
"Sorry to hear that, any new news from work or what you're working on?" He asked.  
"One second, my foods' done warming up." I get up from my table and grab my food out of the microwave as I head back to the table.  
"So the good news is I got a partner to help me with my job!" I exclaimed to my dad.  
"Zosha! That's great, I know you've been waiting for a work partner."  
"Thank you, dad"  
"No problem Zosha. I well I have to go, so I'll talk to you whenever you wanna talk, love you,"  
"Okay talk to you later dad, love you too," I place my phone down and ate my food as I watched some TV.

As I walk into the office I'm greeted by my boss.  
"Hey Zosha, so Jamie has moved into your unit and is working on getting all her stuff settled in," Jake explained. I nod and walk to my private unit to meet Jamie.

I Open the door and see Jamie setting up her area of the unit.  
"Oh! Hi Zosha!" Jamie exclaimed  
"Hey, how the first day back so far or how the unit?" I asked  
"It's been a little slow with the movers but this unit is so beautiful, and I'm loving the LED and fairy lights." Jamie stated, "Is this a private unit?" Jamie asks  
"Yep got it on my 4 years but took a while to earn it.:" I explained.  
"You're very lucky then," Jamie then got up from the floor and lied on the bed.   
"Since today is a free day since the office didn't find any information, want to get some fresh air?" I ask  
"Sure, I need some fresh air anyway..." 

We head outside and hop in my car. I drove the car to the ice cream shop and we sat outside waiting for an assistant to assist us.  
"Hi welcome to our ice cream shop, I'm Skylar, what would you two like today?" Skylar asks.   
" Hi, just two chocolate ice creams for us," I explain.

Skylar nods and he's back inside to prepare our orders.  
"Hey so how are you enjoying being back?" I ask.  
"Well. It's going good so far, but the bad part, a lot of people were looking at me weirdly..." Jamie mumbles.  
"Don't worry, some new people in the office can be very nosey," I whisper back as I eye a customer looking at Jamie. 

Skylar comes back with our ice creams as she hands them to us.  
"Thank you, Skylar" Jamie and I admit.   
"No problem," Skylar says as they walk off.  
" I know you just moved into my unit but do you need anything to make you more comfortable?" I ask.  
"One thing, do you have thicker blankets?" Jamie asks"  
"Oh, yea I have plenty I'll give you some," I confess.

For the rest of the day, we go to different places and hang out at the store and do some shopping. When we got back to the office, I said goodbye to my boss as he was getting ready to head home. As I walk back to my unit I grab 2 thick blankets from my closet and handed them to Jamie.   
"Thank you," Jamie murmured as she places the blankets down on her bed and headed to the bathroom.

When she finishes taking a bath she walks out of the bathroom in her pj's and walks up to me.  
"Hey, are you going to bed?" Jamie asks.  
"No I usually don't sleep, longest I've ever got was 1 hour." Jamie shrugs as she lies down in her bed. 

1:36 am  
Jamie's POV

As I start to wake up I hear the typing of a computer. I get up to see who it is.  
"Z-zosha?" I mumble while rubbing my eyes.  
"Hu..." Zosha sighs, "Sory if I woke you up, I'm okay just typing." Zosha whispered.   
"Can I s-sit with you?" I ask quietly  
"Sure no problem." Zosha places her head on the keyboard as I pull up a chair and my blanket.  
"Are you looking for your next target?" I ask quietly.  
"Well, yes but she's not a threat yet as we know of..." Zosha explains. I nod as I place my head on the table a Zosha works to find more information.  
"What's their name?" I ask  
"All I know is that her name is Virsila," Zosha explains  
"Ohh~ sounds fancy," I admit. Zosha laughs a little, continuing to type.

2:58 am  
Zosha's POV

As I finish up typing all the information I need, I groan as I lie my head on my keyboard.   
I check over my writing and submit the work to my boss. I look over to my right to see Jamie asleep on my desk. I smile and carefully get up from my desk trying not to wake Jamie. I take a quick shower and head to bed.


	2. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosha and Jamie find new information on Virsila and start to plan their motives.

6:13 am  
Jamie's POV

I wake up and rub my eyes to adjust to the LED light. "Morning..." Zosha says from across the room.  
"Hey Zosha, how long have you been up?" I ask  
She shrugs, "Maybe Since 3:24 am?"  
"Are you sure you want to go anywhere today?" I ask  
"We can just stay in the office., I guess or we can go to the ice cream parlor again?" Zosha walks back and forward through the bathroom.   
"We can stay in the office if we want but also we don't have work until Wednesday" I mumbled getting out of bed. 

"I would like to do some work then we could go out somewhere..."  
"Ohh~ where?" I ask  
"Girl, you are asking too many questions this morning and it's a surprise. "  
"Fine, fine..." As Zosha walks out of the bathroom, I walk in to take a shower."

As I walk out of the bathroom I realized I forgot my clothes and only got my undergarments. " Uh Zosha, I forgot my clothes, they're only bed can I have them?"  
"Sure," Zosha gets up from her desk and turns around to grab my clothes.  
"Here you go..." Zosha trailed off on her words. She blushed and hid her face.  
"Thanks," I say as I walk back to the bathroom.

After I finish dressing up Zosha and I head to our work station and get on the computer to start research.  
"I'm not finding any information of Virsila, is she like on the dark web?!" Zosha grumbled in frustration.   
"Have you checked her website?" I asked.  
"She has a website?!" Zosha spun around in her chair.  
"Yea, it's out in the open, how could you not see it?" I walked over to Zosha computer and searched, www.virsila.org/home.  
I grabbed all the information we needed and sent it to our boss. I slump in my chair as I sigh.

We arrive at the ice cream parlor and walk inside this time.  
"Oh! Hey guys!" Skylar yells across the room from their station.  
"Hey, Skylar!" Zosha yells back yell back.   
Skylar walks over and sits down with us. " Sorry guys business has been slow today but I didn't get you names last time."

Zosha's POV  
"I'm Zosha and this is Jamie," I reply  
"Nice to see you guys again you are very supportive of my family's business." Skylar sighs.  
"I love your ice cream, and the fact that it's homemade makes it all better." Jamie smiles. 

After a couple of hours, Jamie, Skylar, and I have become friends, but Skylar had to get back to work on her own since the crowd was picking up.   
"It's good to be making friends again...." Jamie sighs as she finishes up her ice cream. I nod as I get up to give my payment and tip to Skylar.  
"Thank you very much Skylar for having us and we can all talk whenever we have time."  
"No problem, just nice to have someone your age to talk to."I nod and head to Jamie. We get into the car and drive around.  
"So... where is the secret place you said you were going to take to?" Jamie asks.   
"It's not time yet so we are going to head to the park until it's time. " Jamie groans and starts to watch her phone. 

10:23 pm Zosha's POV  
When we make it to the surprise place, Jamie closes her eyes as Zosha guides her in.   
"Okay, were here, you can open your eyes. " I whisper. Jamie opens her eyes.  
"A bar?!" She asks "Do you know what surprises are Zos?"  
"Zos?" I ask. Jamie quickly rubs that back of her neck  
"Sorry, it just slipped out, you probably hate me now." Jame hides her face in her sweater  
"N-no it's okay, it's a nice nickname," I admit.  
We sit at the bar talking for the rest of the night, laughing, having drinks, and making up funny stories. 

"We have to go now; you're exhausted..." I say. I pull Jamie's arms on my shoulders and trip on the way out of the bar since I'm still drunk.   
"You smell pretty~" Jamie slurs her words as she talks into my neck. I blush and try my best to compose myself. Since the bar wasn't too far from the unit, we stumbled back there. 

When we made it, we landed on my bed, and Jamie lands on top of me.  
"Sorry.." Jamie mumbles into the bed 

No POV  
Jamie and Zosha start to fall asleep. Jamie was almost asleep and didn't notice as Zosha nuzzled into Jamie's neck without even realizing she was cuddling with her. 

The next morning 5:01 am  
Zosha's POV  
'Wow, I actually got sleep this week...' I think to myself.   
"Shoot!" Jamie yells as she wakes up. "D-did we sleep in the same bed?" Jamie asks all worried.   
"Y-yea?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jamie was breathing really hard and she rushed to the bathroom.   
I hurried to head to my apartment to clean myself up.   
"Damm it..."


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jamie and Zosha slept in the same bed, they felt like a brick wall has been drawn between them until the mission.

Jamie's POV

I slam the bathroom door and slide down to the floor.  
'Please be a dream, Please be a dream, please be a dream'  
I was breathing really hard, having flashbacks to 3 years ago.

Flashback No one's POV

Jamie had just woken up and is scared to see that she fell asleep with her partner.  
"I-I sorry, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing." Jamie slipped out of her mouth.  
"Don't worry Jamie, it's okay..."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I was drunk too but it wasn't bad...."  
"Well, I guess...."

Present Jamie's POV

After taking a bath to cool myself down before I had a panic attack, I opened the door to see if Zosha was outside.  
'she left....' I sigh and head to the ice cream shop to meet with Skylar. 

"Hey, Skylar..." I fall in my seat as Skylar sits across from me.  
"Are you okay, you're not looking like yourself."  
"Z-Zosha and I accidentally slept together..." I confess "And I'm scared because t-this happened to me before..."  
"With your last partner?" Skylar asks. I nod as I hit my head on the table.  
"Well a secret I only have is, I used to be great friends with your last partner..." Skylar grumbles  
"So, you understand how to fix this?"  
"Well maybe, but one thing I know is a fact, Zosha is nothing like Kaie."  
"But how do you know that Skylar? I have the same vision playing in my head every day about what Kaie did and I'm still not over it." I cry  
"Because I'm sure. Did you even know how she reacted?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Then you shouldn't know I'm telling the truth." 

"It's okay Jamie I got you, make sure if you see her again talk to her. Trust me about it."  
"I will thank you, Skylar, I really needed someone to talk to. "  
"Any problems in your life you what to talk about?" I ask Skylar. They nod  
"I'll talk to you and Zosha about it later but try your best to talk to Zosha and control your breathing."  
"Okay, thanks..." I mumble walking out of the parlor.

Zosha's Apartment Zosha's POV

"HOW CAN I BE SOO STUPID?!!" I yell as I hit the shower wall.

Friday, Zosha's POV  
I walk up for another day of work every though I still not in a good mood. Jamie hasn't been to work in 3 days, and I'm starting to get worried.  
I walk into the office and head to my workspace. 

"Zosha, I'm sending you and Jamie out on a mission." Mr. Jake yells  
"I'll go find her..." I walk to our unit and open the door to see Jamie on her bed.  
"Jamie are you okay, Mr. jake says we have a mission to go on tonight.  
"Do we he have to~?" Jamie rolls out of bed.  
" Yes..." I yawn  
"I guess you didn't have any sleep either..." Jamie chuckled as she walks to the Bathroom. 

After Jamie took a shower, she placed on her hoodie and sweat pants and we headed out to meet with our boss. 

"Hey, guys... Jamie, you look terrible..." Mr. Jake confesses  
"Well, you know, not sleeping for the past week is not good but, I already knew that."

Mr. Jake explains to up the mission and we agree to hear out tonight to one of her parties in the city.  
"Good luck!" Mr. Jake yells as we drove off.

Jamie's POV  
"Zosha I know we haven't talked in a while, but I'm sorry..."\  
"I'm sorry too, are we on the same terms of not sleeping for like a week?"  
"Well it's kind of normal for you but, not sleeping I really draining," I admit  
"Tell me about it."  
"Are we on good terms?" Zosha asks  
"If you're fine with it then we're all good..." She nods as I slump in my seat.  
"How the fuk did is exercise without energy...?"  
"Jamie!" Zosha yells as she stops at the red light.  
"What?"  
"No cursing in my car.... only out of a car."  
'hmph'

We make it to Virsila's party and walk-in. We made sure to dress to fit into the party.

A couple of hours later, we spot Virsila about to make an announcement.  
"Hello, my honored guests our this party, as you know, people are trying to stop me from traveling and having these great basses!" The crowd boos and Zosha and I hid our faces some more.  
"My guard will be searching the party looking for spies and apprehending any spies. Enjoy!"

"We better be hidden well..." Zosha whispers to me. I agreed so we tried our best to blend in.  
"The guards are coming..." I say to Zosha. Zosha drags me to another room as the guards start to follow us.  
"Here, the desk." We hide under the desk but not in a comfortable position. Zosha was straddled on top of me, while I was under her. I was blushing really hard trying not for Zosha to see, but she already saw me.  
"I see you blushing~" Zosha teased trying to whisper.  
"I hate you..." I say attempting to hiding my face.  
"Aww, you like me..." Zosha laughed really quietly. 

As the guards leave the room, Zosha crawls out from under the table and lends a hand to help me.  
"It didn't help that you were wearing a jumper, Jamie..." Zosha admits  
"What's worn with my jumper?"  
"Nothin just couldn't resist myself from looking at you~"  
"Zosha!!" Zosha laughs as we get into the car and drive back to our unit.


	4. Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Zosha catch up with each other and talk with Skylar and have some fun.

11:13 pm Unit Jamie's POV

Zosha and I are lying in my bed, having a chat, catching up with each other.  
"So, what happened for the past days when I wasn't in the unit?"  
"Went to visit Skylar, well... cried, and attempted to sleep."  
"Guess where are almost on the same boat..." Zosha laughed.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, haven't gotten any sleep in days~" I sighed  
" Are we still on the same page?" Zosha asked. I nod.

"Good night, see you later..." Zosha mumbled as we walked to the kitchen. 

Next Friday October 19  
Zosha's POV

"Found any information on Virsila?" I ask  
"Yes, the information I found out is, Virsila in not having another party until December 24..."  
"Oh, well, we have time to hang out!" Zosha celebrates.  
"We can ask Skylar is what to hang out with us?" I suggest.  
"Sure!" Zosha grabs our jackets and we head out the door. 

"Hey Skylar, are you okay?" Zosha asks  
"Sorry, something came up yesterday..."  
"Want to talk about it?" I ask  
"Sure... my girlfriend broke up with me," Skylar sighed "She said because I'm non-binary..."  
That's terrible! You shouldn't be mistreated just because of who you want to be!" I yelled  
"Exactly Zosha!"

"To all clear out our minds to you guys want to go hang out?" I ask  
"Can't really think of anything better to do since the store is closed..." Skylar gleams. We all head back to our unit and sit on the bed. "Wow, this place is very decorative!" Skylar admires the room. "Thanks, took me a while but I'm glad you and Jamie like it..." I smile After a couple of house of watching Netflix, and having some laughs, Skylar leaves to go meet up with her family. "These days are going by too fast..." I say "I agree, but at least we got to hang out with Skylar," Jamie adds "Are you hungry?" I ask "Not really, I'm gonna go exercise "How the fuk do you exercise every single day!?" I ask "Hey, it's fun for me..." Jamie walks into the bathroom and takes off her hoodie and sweat pants so she is only wearing a sports bra and boxers. "K, I'm gonna go, you can come if you want?" Jamie asks "I'll be there in a bit," I fall face-first into the bed and turns over onto my back. After 10 minutes of a quick nap, I head to the private gym. Before I walk in, I peek through the window. Jamie is doing pull-ups and counting out loud. "62, 63,64,64... oh, hey Zosha!" Jamie says as she walks over to me with a towel on her shoulder. "Earth to Zosha," "Sorry I was just thinking about something..." I blush "What were you thinking about ~ ?" Jamie asks "Uh, nothing." "I already know, you don't have to tell me," "Then what?" I teased "Me..." 'Ha, you wish Jamie, you wish.." December 20 Jamie's POV "Zosha? Are you awake?" I called through the phone "Hu... oh. sorry, what happened?" I was calling you and about 30 minutes ago, you fell asleep..." "Sorry, ugh it's so lonely here without you!" Zosha groaned "Why can't you come back to the unit?" I ask "My family is having a reunion and I only know my one aunt, not like my 3,00 cousins!" Zosha screams into the pillow "When are you coming back?" "Well, I'm going to visit the office, so it might take me a while since it's ten minutes away from the unit..." "Miss you ~" I whined "Miss you too, I have to go sadly..." Zosha sighed, "Bye.." She says sadly. "Bye, lo..." "Hm?" "No it's nothing to worry about... bye,' December 24 Zosha's POV Jamie and I arrive at the party for Virsila. "I'm surprised this party is close to the unit," I say "Really surprising, but it will be easier to get back by walking," I walk in a lend a hand to Jamie. There are many people around. Some drinking like there's no tomorrow, others dancing very close, some sitting at tables laughing out loud, lots and lots of kissing, guards at the main door and the stage, I'm not even going to explain the restroom, let's just say, couples having, "me time" in there. "Very chaotic party..." I whisper in Jamies ear "Couldn't agree more, Zosh..."

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask  
"7:59?"  
"Want to go swimming?"  
"Zosh, it's -3 outside and Virsila has a swimming pool?!" Jamie asks  
"Indoor and an outdoor pool. Yea let's go..."

I opened the door to the indoor pool in walked in. Some people were already in the hot tub. We headed to the locker room and I took off my dress. "WEE!" Jamie jumped into the pool.  
"Are you going to jump into the pool?" Jamie asked.  
"Nope, it's way too cold, I'll jus..." Before I could finish my statement, Jamie pulled me into the pool.  
"Jamie!"  
"Haha, well now you're in the pool no complaining anymore," Jamie chuckled as she swam away.  
"I hate you..." I grumbled

10:37 pm Jamie's POV

After about 3 hours of swimming, we headed to the bar to get some drinks. "Hi, 2 beers, please. "  
As we took our seat in the counter bar, Virsila walked to the stage.  
"Hello my guests, as you know, today is Christmas eve, so tonight, live your best life, no one is stopping anyone."  
"I'm gonna go to the restroom..." I whispered to Zosha. 

"Don't take too long, I can't look around for anything suspicious without you."   
As I turned the corner to the hallway, I stumbled. ' Guess the alcohol is kicking in.'  
I walked in the tried to find the nearest stall. The restroom was very crowded and people were having the time of their lives. Took me a while to get out of the restroom but when I was walking down the hallway, I saw Zosha.  
"Zosh? What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry, you were taking too long and I was wondering if you were okay, also I missed you." Zosha embraced me into a hug.  
"Let's head back to the unit."  
"Do we have to ~?"   
"We're drunk and if I stay any longer, I'm gonna get more drunk..." I said, starting to slur my words.   
"Fine..." We walk outside into the cold of the night, walking down the sidewalk.  
"The stars are looking pretty tonight."  
"They really are..." Zosha says laying head on shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked  
"Yea, just feel really drunk ~," I say all drowsy.   
Zosha opened the door to the unit and I walk in before her. I fall on the bed back first and look at the ceiling.   
'Why do I feel like this...'

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you this, I've been thinking about you..." Zosha confessed. I let Zosh continue. "I felt like I've been catching feelings for you and I was so afraid to tell you..." Zosha sighed turning over to face me.  
" I've been too, but I'm not sure about it..." I lie back down on my back. Zosha gets up and sits on her knees.   
"want to try it?"  
"Okay, is it okay for me to kiss you?" I ask Zosha nods. I lean into the kiss with a small peck on her lips, then she deepens the kiss.   
"Is this okay?" Zosha asks, I nod, Zosha pushes me down the bed and hops on top of me. I pull her back into the kiss and wrap my arms around her neck. She moves down and starts to kiss my jawline then to my neck. Zosha wraps her arms aroundd my back and kisses me. The rest of the night was a blur from there.


	5. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosha and Jamie wake up in the morning, shocked about what happened last night, instead of hiding their feeling they decided to talk to each other so as not to ruin the Christmas day for Skylar.

Christmas morning 4:32 am Zosha's POV

I wake up and scrunch my face due to the sunlight.  
'Ugh, I had the worst headache.

I turn over to see Jamie sleeping, "Oh shoot!" I fall to the floor.

"Zosha?" Jamie calls from the bed awoken from the thump.  
"We slept together..." I whisper loudly to Jamie. Her eyes widen  
"Rea... oh, I remember now..." Jamie mumbled. "I'm sorry..."  
"No, no, Jamie it's okay..."  
"You probably hate me now, it's fine... "  
"Jami..."  
"This is all my fault..." I pulled Jamie into a kiss.  
"I don't hate you Jamie, and it's not your fault." Jamie blinked for a bit then turned to me.  
"So, you're fine with what happened...?"  
"More than fine, just if you're okay with it?" Jamie blushed  
"I-I guess.."  
"Well, I feel like I ruined Christmas..." Jamie got up from the bed and walked into the closet. "What do you mean?" "One thing that mostly bothers me, I forgot a present for you..." "Jamie, It's okay. don't worry about it, if it makes you feel any better, I forgot one too..." I sighed. "So, what are we going to do now? Cause this feels awkward. Jamie suggests, "We can go and celebrate with Skylar or my parents?" "But, aren't your parents 6 hours away?" "Yea, but it will give us things to do on the way, so we won't be sitting in the unit all day..." Jamie shrugs "Then we should start our journey!" I grabbed my bags and started packing. "But, I'm still sleepy..." Jamie said yawning and curling into a ball covered by the blanket. "You can sleep in the car, sleepyhead," Jamie rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. 5:02 am Jamie's POV I sit in the front seat as Zosha puts her bags into the back of the RV. "When did you ever have an RV?" Zosha asked as she opened the door to sit in the driver's seat. "Since last year, but I needed an occasion to use it!" "It's very roomy, I like it..." "First, let's visit Skylar and see if they want to join our journey and we will head to the gas station." We make it to the parlor and walk inside. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Fitzgerald, is Skylar awake? "Merry Christmas, yes, they just woke up." "I'm wondering we can take a trip with them for a couple of days, you and your family can come too if you would love to..." "Oh, wonderful! We were planning on going out for a couple of days but we didn't know where we would love to come with you, I'll go tell my wife and Skylar." Mrs. Fitzgerald head to the hallway in the parlor. After 7 minutes of waiting, Skylar and their moms come walking down the stairs. "Merry Christmas guys!" Skylar runs up to us and hugs us. "Merry Christmas!" we say back "So when are we heading out?" Skylar asks "Let's start our trip!" Mrs. Fitzgerald and Mrs. Karis are in their car driving beside us, heading to the gas station. We wait for them to get gas into the RV and car and getting snacks. "Anything going on in your life guys?" Skylar says lying back in the chair. "Uh..." I rub the back of my neck. "You take over Zosh," "We kind of slept together..."

"'Like actually...drunk I'm guessing?"  
"Yes..." I sighed.  
"Well let's talk out your feelings... first off, did you enjoy it?" Skylar asked.  
"This is too embarrassing, I'm going hide in the corner..." I get up and sprint to the corner. 

Zosha's POV  
"W-well, it was nice..."  
"Do you regret it?"  
"N-no not really..."  
"Would you do it again?"  
"Sky, are these questions important?"  
"Yes, because you don't want to be bottling up your feelings. It'll get to you if you keep your feelings."  
"Maybe..."  
"Jamie, do you have the same answer?"  
"I guess..."  
"Well then, my job is over!" Skylar sat back in their seat, with their arms behind their head.  
"Okay, I'll walk back into the room then..." Jamie walked into the room and sat next to me. 

"Girls! We're back with the snack and we will start driving in about a minute!" Ms. Fitzgerald yells.  
Skylar gives her a thumbs up and lays back in the chair. 

9:30 am Jamies POV 

"Guys want to play Never Have I ever?"  
"Sure!" We say.  
"Never have I ever driven drunk?" Skylar says. Zosha raises her hand.  
"Couple night after work, months ago..." Zosha admits, "Never have I ever fixed my buttons, depending on who I’d see that day?"  
Jamie and Skylar raised their hands. "First day of work ever."  
"Never Have I ever, called a friend over to my house because I was home alone?" We all raised our hands. "Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep..." "You never get sleep..." I teased. "Shut up..." Zosha grumbled and she walked into the cabinet room and closed the door. "Do you think your parents will like me?" Skylar asked. "Of course they would, they're very accepting..." "Can you tell me what they are like?" "Well one of my dads' is a prankster and loves to have a game night, so probably today is a new game night, you guys can join!" I explained, " My other dad is a little strict but only when he had to be, but that was when I was little running around the house with food..." I sigh. "Seems like you miss them.." I nod "I can't wait to see them, but they're like 2-3 hours." "Want to play a game or watch TV?" "Sure, but we can't turn the volume up too loud, course Zosh is sleeping." Skylar nods. Zosha cabinet Zosha's POV I sit in bed thinking about last night. 'Why am I so turned on?...' I thought to myself. 'I can't do this, the feeling is too much...’ I grab my bag and look through it..." Later 10:03 am I open the door to my cabinet and Jamie and Skylar watching the news, " Oh! Hey Zosh!" Jamie says getting up from the couch. "H-hey..." "How was your nap?" "It was nice..." I blushed. "Girls! We are an hour away, pack up your stuff and get ready." Skylar's mom yelled. "Yay!" Jamie cheered. "Jamie, can I talk to you for a second?..." " Okay," We walked into the cabinet and locked the door. "Do you think anything will happen between us... because of yesterday?" I asked. "Yes?..." "Girlfriends?" I asked "We will think about it, but let's not alert anyone, cause only Skylar knows..." Jamie says. I nod. I give her a small kiss on the cheek and walk out of the cabinet. "Zosha!" Jamie yelled as I laughed walking back into the living area.


	6. Dads’ and alittle fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Skylars’ mom’s meet up with Jamie’s parents and have a little fun when Jamie’s acting moody.

Dads’ house Jamie’s POV

I walk to the back of the RV and grab my bags.  
“Jamie! How have you been?” Mr. Jake asks as I walk up to him.  
“I’m doing okay, dad. How have you and pops’ been?” Jamie asks.  
“Preparing for your arrival for weeks!” Mr. Jake laughs.  
“Uh, this is my work partner, Zosha...”I announce. “Hi...” Zosha says  
“Hi, Zosha! Are you Jamie's girlfriend?~” Mr. Jake teased. Zosha and I blushed and I hid my face in my sweater.  
“Well, one thing I know, and old friend, came by a couple of hours ago, I told her you were coming around here, so she’ll be here in about 7 minutes” My dad explained.  
“Who? Zavia?” I asked  
“She’ll come around,” My dad turns into the house to the kitchen, “Come in girls and make yourself comfortable.”

When I finished unpacking my clothes and everything in my room, I fell on my bed to relax for a while. “Jamie, are you in here?”  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Is it okay if I stay in your room, I don’t want to get lost in this huge house?” Zosha pleaded  
“Sure, come in, I know this house is big, I get lost in it from time to time,” I remarked  
“So, how’s the friend who was coming over?”  
“We have been friends ever since I was 5 but had to move for you know, a job. So we still had each other's numbers so every week we would talk so, now I get to see her again...” I said while helping Zosha put her clothes in the dresser.

“Jamie! She’s here!” Pops yelled from all the way downstairs.  
“Wow! Still got the full breath...” Mr. Hade said as I walked down the stairs will Zosha.  
“Jamie!” Zavia brought me into a hug and I hugged her back. “ How have you been, well I know we just texted this morning, but still?”

“I’m doing good! So, you know my dads’, of course. Wait... SKYLAR!” I yelled for them. Skylar came rushing down the stairs.  
“What’s happening? Oh! A guest!” Skylar stood next to Zosha and waved.  
“Zavia meet Zosha and Skylar. Zosha and Skylar, meet Zavia.” I started trying not to make things awkward.  
“Hi! Are you guys Jamie’s friends from Jamie’s work?” Zavia asks  
“Yep! And I hope that we can be friends too,” Zosha waved.  
“Well, if socializing is going to happen, you do you guys, just don’t break anything, only rule.” Mr. Jake said  
“Okay dad, we’ll try, love you guys!” I ran up the stairs to the living room with the others and closed and locked the door, so the parents are sure to knock.

“How are you guys holding up in your new place?” Zavia asked.  
“It’s a nice, very cool ice cream parlor down the street, so Zosha and I usually go by there every day.”  
“You think my parlor is cool... I touched.” Skylar said, wiping a fake tear.  
“Wish, I could visit, but I need a job...” Zavia sighed.  
What’s wrong with the jobs here?” Zosha asked.  
“Terrible bosses, garbage bathrooms, and WAY under minimum wage...”  
“That’s why I moved mostly...” I murmured  
“Well, are there any good jobs around you?” Zavia asked  
“I have an opening at the parlor is you want it?” Skylar asked  
“I would gladly take it! Can’t wait to start working.

Later Jamie’s POV

Zosha, Zavia, and Skylar all jit it off and are doing well together. A couple of minutes ago they were playing Never Have I Ever but Zosha decided to forfeit to sit over with me.  
“You know, I’m loving this vacation...” Zosha whispered to me.  
“I’m glad you are..” I chuckled.  
“I know what will make it more fun~”  
“Zosh... they’re right there...”  
“So? It’s not like they will catch us?”  
“Knowing me, you’ll make them catch us...”  
“I hate you...” Zosha groaned.

“You guys okay?” Skylar asks  
“Yea... you know, Zosh being mean again...”  
“Oh, makes sense,” Skylar nodded.  
“You guys are mean... I’m going to my room, see you guys later.” I get up, unlocked the door, and walk to my room.  
“Is she okay?” Zavia asked.  
“Very moody this week.” Skylar laughed.

10:22 pm Zosha’s POV  
I open the door to Jamie’s room, close and lock it behind me, and look at the bed.  
“Hey Zosh...” Jamie said while looking at her phone. I lie down in the bed in front of her.  
“I missed you face...” I confessed.  
“Oh, really? you could of came back to the room...”  
“You are being very mean today...”  
“I’m just very unruly, I was let free~” Jamie teased.  
“I can change that...”  
“Okay? Prove your point, Zosh.” Jamie said boldly.

I pressed knee into the inside of her thigh and she moaned loud, but I covered her mouth quickly.  
“Zosha! I swear... I’m in my own house!” Jamie said while I was covering her mouth with my hand. 

“What? You told me to...”  
“Ugh, just continue...”  
“Really?”  
“Yea, just don’t pull anything else, or everyone would hear...”  
She rubbed my cheek and gave me a small kiss then let me continue. I rub the inside of here thigh, making her whimper.  
I rubbed her clit slowly in agonizng circles.  
“Nnhh~”

I inserted my fingers and increased my speed as she threw her head back and moved her hips to sync with my hand.  
While incresing my speed, I entered a third finger.  
“Ahhh!, I-I’m close...” Jamie moaned. I slowed down my speed after her climax, to let her rest at ease.  
“Thanks, I needed that...” Jamie said their her unsady breaths.  
“I really felt like they heard us...” I whispered, she nodded.  
“Probly not the parents, but Zavia and Skylar, I believe so...” I admitted.  
“Well, they won’t here us after...”  
“You wanna to go for a second round?” I asked. Jamie nodded. “Okay, go for it~”  
Jamie got up from the bed and over to my bag, “How did you know!?”  
“You left it out at the unit, and I knew it was yours,”

“Well then, show me whant you’ve got then...”


	7. Ski, dip, and sneak

December 26, 9:09 am Jamie’s POV

Zosha pulls out a chair at the table for me as breakfast is being served at the table. We start to discuss what to do that day.  
“What to go to the arcade?” Mr. Jake asks. We all shake our head no.  
“How about... skiing?” Skylar asks.  
“I would love to go!” I say. Zosha nods in agreement.  
“Well, we’ll go fish the skiing equipment and you guys can go skiing.” Mr. Jake gets up from his seat to start his search.

We walk into the tiny cabin of the ski lodge to order ourselves tickets.

"Okay we have to hop on the ski lift and then go we'll make it to the top of the hill," Skylar explained we all nodded. 

Skylar hopped of the ski lift when we got to the top and started skiing don't the hill, "WWooHHOOO  
"THIS IS SO FUN!!" I yelled as I zoomed down the hill. Zavia and Zosha right behind me speeding down the hill were yelling too.   
Skylar made it to the bottom of the hill before anyone one of us and they waited for us to get to the bottom with her.   
We skid to a stop, next to Skylar. "Wow..." I say out of breath. "Guys want to go again?" Before anyone answers, they hurry back to the ski lift. 

When we made it home I knocked on the door and waited for my dads' to open the door.   
"Hey, James, How was your trip?" They both asked.  
"It was very fun, but Skylar kept leaving us behind..." I laughed.  
"Hey, you guys were skiing too slow~" Skylar teased.  
"You guys must be cold, come inside," Mr. Hade gestured. 

"How do you guys live here?! It is so cold!" Zavia complained as we sat in the upstairs living room.   
"Well, we have a hot tub..." I murmured.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for, the cold to win, lets go!" Skylar got up to go to her room and find their swimsuit.

I was the first one the place on my swimsuit so I give everyone directions to the room where the hot tub is, and headed to the room.   
"Ah..." I sigh as I sit in the seat in the water. Zosha opens the door, closes it behind her, and walks over to the tub.   
"Enjoying it already without me?" Zosha chuckled. She hops inside of the hot tub and sits in my lap while facing me with her legs on both sides of my legs.   
"What are you blushing for?~" Zosha whispered in my ear.   
"Zosha...don't. you. dare. please. You're too tempting..."   
"Just wait. I know you're resisting." Zosha laughed as she got off me and sat next to me in the tub. Skylar and Zavia walked in and got into the hot tub while talking about something.   
"Is Jamie okay? She looks like she's fuming?" Zavia asked.  
"Oh, she's fine, it's just the heat of the tub, right Jamie..." Zosha asked teasingly.  
"Right..." I sighed. 'I swear I'm bout to break.' Zosha could probably already see what I was thinking.

"Guys want to play Never Have I ever?" Skylar suggests. We all agree to play and Skylar has the first dibs of questions.  
"Never Have I ever, worked overnight at a job?" Zosha raised her hand. "time was 6:00 am to 4:00 the next morning." Zavia's mouth dropped.  
"How do you go so long without sleep?!"  
"I don't really sleep." Zosha laughed. "Never have I ever, had a crush on a coworker?" My eyes widen as a flashback comes to mind. Zosha, Skylar, and I all raise our hands. "At the ice cream parlor, but gave up without even trying," Skylar admits. "Had one this year, still have the crush and they are still working together..." Zosha says.   
"Had one, couple of years ago," I chuckle," ... didn't end well...at all..." Everyone looks at me, all worried. " I'm warm enough, I'll see you guys later..." I get out of the tub and grab a towel.  
"Where are you going?" Zosha asks worriedly.  
"Room, you guys can continue your game..." I walk out of the room and close the door. 

Zosha's POV   
"What happened? We were all having fun, then her mood changes?' Zavia asks me.   
"I'll go and check on her..."

I walk down the hall to Jamie's room and open the door. Jamie is on her phone with a cup of tea. She seemed to not realized me opening the door so I when to check if she is okay. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey J, are you okay?" She quickly pushes my hand off her shoulder.   
"S-sorry, I didn't know, you came in the room..." Jamie says startled and then sighs.   
"Hey, hey, It's okay, are you okay?"   
"No..."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
"I want to, but I'm not ready to..."   
"I'll wait, as long as you need..."  
"Thanks...I need some sleep..." Jamie yawns. I help Jamie into bed, "Can you stay?" She asks.  
"I have to take a quick bath, so I'll try to be quick.." She nods and lies her head into the pillow. 

I climb into bed with my pj's on and lie next to Jamie. She feels the bed dip and turns over and cuddles in my chest. I smile as she relaxes into the cuddle and falls back asleep a.   
'I really hope she's okay...' I pray to myself as I fall asleep.


End file.
